For liquid crystal panels, there is a known problem with displaying motion due to the active matrix pixel element “holding” the charge for the entire frame, and therefore not responding with an impulse like a CRT. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,636,190, which was published on Mar. 28, 2002 as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2002/0036608, Furuhashi, et al., “High Quality TFT-LCD System for Moving Picture,” SID 02 Digest, Paper 48.3, pp. 1284–1287, May 2002, and Fisekovic, et al., “Scanning Backlight Parameters for Achieving the Best Picture Quality in AM LCD,” Eurodisplay 2002, Paper P-41, pp. 533–535, 2002. This is especially a problem with sports imagery, where, for example, a golf ball can appear blurred or even missing.
There are several proposed solutions to this problem, including overdriving and insertion of a “black frame,” which decreases brightness.
The present invention addresses the problem of displaying motion in projection displays employing liquid crystal panels (e.g., rear or front projection TVs or monitors) and provides a clearer picture whenever there is motion while, in its preferred embodiments, retaining brightness.